


【贤羽】落地开花

by Sherjor



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherjor/pseuds/Sherjor
Summary: 当你第一次见到神山飞羽真的时候，你一定不会把他当成Omega。虽然他自己从未隐藏过自己的性别，可他看起来实在太不像了。
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Kudos: 4





	【贤羽】落地开花

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔复健中  
> 诶比欧 欧欧西

  
当你第一次见到神山飞羽真的时候，你一定不会把他当成Omega。虽然他自己从未隐藏过自己的性别，可他看起来实在太不像了。首先，不像普通的Omega，他很高。而且他看起来也并不像这个性别给人的印象那般女性化。在这个隔着抑制剂交流的年代，大部分的人都把神山飞羽真当成Alpha看待。  
  
即使是作为童年玩伴的富加宫贤人也是如此。第二性别属于后天分化，他们自从幼时分开后就再也没见过面，即使他们再次见面后也是整日忙着和怪人作战，显然没有可以让他们交流第二性别的好时机。他一直认为神山飞羽真是Alpha，再不济也是个beta，毕竟他们的历史上从来都没有过omega剑士。以至于当神山飞羽真在战斗结束后突然朝着地上栽去时，富加宫贤人差点儿没反应过来。  
  
  
  
神山飞羽真面色潮红，身体滚烫。富加宫贤人搀着他的肩膀，感觉到对方身体的热度透过衬衫传到他的手上。他试图扶着神山飞羽真站起来，可神山飞羽真身体轻轻发抖，似乎使不上力气。青年轻微的喘息声有加重的趋势，在富加宫贤人耳边响着，让他觉得自己的躯体也跟着热了起来。一股墨水的味道飘到了他的面前，如果这样富加宫贤人还没明白过来现状，那他的生理课都白学了。  
  
他愣在了原地。或许是他走神了太久，神山飞羽真难受地喊了一句：“贤人。”  
  
富加宫贤人像被烫到一般回过神来，下意识地松开手拉开距离。没了搀扶的神山飞羽真摔到地上，还不忘抱怨他几句：“好疼……你怎么突然松开手了啊！”  
  
“……抱歉。”  
  
他把神山飞羽真重新扶起来。即使是Omega，一米八的青年也并不轻，此刻整个人都靠在他身上，富加宫贤人得感谢长年累月练剑带来的肌肉和力量，不然现在他们俩都得摔到地上去。偏偏神山飞羽真还不自知一般地蹭着他，墨水味的信息素在空气中弥漫，似乎还混上了一点儿书页在阳光下的味道。这是他的信息素，富加宫贤人心中警铃大作。Alpha和Omega的结合天经地义，接近发情期的神山飞羽真会下意识靠近让他安心的Alpha，而富加宫贤人也快被他撩拨得发情了。  
  
伦太郎、亮和莲他们都忙着追踪别的怪人，此时在场的只有他们二人，让富加宫贤人还能庆幸自己失控的样子没被别人看见。他扶着神山飞羽真摇摇晃晃地向店里走去，可神山飞羽真的理智似乎已经快要烧干，此时揽着他的脖子贴到他的身上，一双杏眼瞪得老大，尾音拖长了喊他：“贤人！”  
  
富加宫贤人有一种非常不好的预感。  
  
“我好难受啊……不如你帮帮我，好不好……？”  
  
  
富加宫贤人费尽力气才把神山飞羽真安置在他店里的沙发上，发情期的Omega虽然睡着了，可信息素还是飘了满屋。他来到北区基地里，才躲过一劫。其他的剑士回来了，尾上亮闻到他身上的信息素味道，还打趣他刚刚是不是经历过了另一种战斗。富加宫贤人犹豫许久，他不知道该不该把神山飞羽真的事情告诉他们。但是这事也瞒不了太久，或许说了会更好。  
  
“飞羽真他，是Omega，还进入了发情期。”  
  
“诶？！他居然是Omega吗！”绯道莲瞪大了眼，“不是说从来都没有过Omega剑士吗？”  
  
“用了抑制剂吗？”新堂伦太郎说。  
  
“已经发情的情况再使用抑制剂，我担心会对他造成损伤。”  
  
“那就只有标记他了吧？”尾上亮想了想，“既然什么办法都不行，那就用最简单粗暴的吧。”  
  
“我……我没有办法替他做决定。”  
  
“你又怎么知道飞羽真他不是这么想的呢？”亮拍了拍富加宫贤人的肩膀，力度大得让他吸了口凉气。拿着大剑的剑士把他推到了门口：“加油啊！贤人！”  
  
  
  
于是就有了现在的情况。富加宫贤人站在沙发前，而神山飞羽真侧躺在沙发上，呼吸声清浅，夹杂着难受的喘息。他一只手垂到地面，露出一截纤细骨感的手腕，富加宫贤人握住他的手，可以感受到青年人的消瘦。这点倒是像个Omega了——通常来说，不会有Alpha是这么瘦弱的身材。富加宫贤人在沙发上坐下，把他的手放到了沙发上，却没有松开，而是压着他的手俯下身。神山飞羽真纤长的睫毛就在他的面前，墨水的味道冲进他的脑中，打击着他最后的理智。  
  
这是他的乔邦尼，无数次闯进他梦境里的爱丽丝。他早就克制不住自己内心那些滋生的念头，但是却又不忍心束缚他。Alpha和Omega的标记是永久的，即使有洗去标记的方法，但过程也痛苦万分。他没道理、也不应该，就为自己心底的那些自私而将飞羽真绑在身边。  
  
但此时感受到Alpha气息的神山飞羽真睫毛颤了颤，缓缓地睁开了眼。富加宫贤人下意识地后撤，可却被抓住了衣角。  
  
“贤人……？”神山飞羽真的话里还带了点不甚清醒的迷糊，“别走……”  
  
近乎请求的语调让富加宫贤人最后的那点儿理智也烟消云散，当他回过神来时，已经按着飞羽真的手压低了身子。墨水和纸张的味道在狭小的店里融合，似乎正谱写着一则最美妙的故事。富加宫贤人低头贴在神山飞羽真的耳边，轻声说：“不走，我在这。”  
  
“我好难受……你帮我一下啊。”  
  
“我怕你之后会后悔。”  
  
“有什么好后悔的？”飞羽真笑了一下，但因为发情期带来的虚弱，他看起来只是扯了扯一边嘴角。“是贤人的话……我怎么会后悔。”  
  
“那你可要好好遵守约定。”  
  
  
神山飞羽真的书屋采光很好，由于处在闹市区外的缘故，读书时的环境也可以很安静，可当窗帘拉上的时候却又显得太幽暗寂静了。书屋里为了经常来听故事的小孩子们铺上了一层泡沫地板，刚入秋的时节，躺在上面还有点凉。但是发情期的热潮却让这股凉意消失了，富加宫贤人甚至还觉得过于燥热，心脏像是快要爆炸一般又热又胀。神山飞羽真的西装外套铺在地上，经常戴着的帽子早就不知道跑哪去了，但显然现在的二人并无暇去顾及。  
  
富加宫贤人按着神山飞羽真的后脑，将他们的唇贴得更紧。因为天气，青年的唇有些干燥，却又被他无意识中舔得湿润柔软，带来了异样的刺激。他们从沙发上吻到地上，富加宫贤人将他的衣服一件件脱下，黑色的外套散落在地板上，飞羽真藏在将拢不拢的黑色衬衫下的身体却像座雪山，更加刺激了他的视觉。飞羽真常穿的黑色休闲裤被他扯下仍在一旁，富加宫贤人握住他的脚踝分开他的双腿，瞥见飞羽真的腿间，那里已经混乱一片。  
  
他一直觉得飞羽真实在太瘦了，就像现在他所见的——两条腿纤细修长，能看见骨头的小臂，还有颈下突出的锁骨。即使已经经过了许多次战斗的磨练，他的身上还 见不到多少肌肉。不知道这样瘦弱的身子，是如何能驾驭圣剑的力量？富加宫贤人将手伸向了他的身后，双股之间的地方早就被Omega发情时分泌的 肠液打湿，穴口柔软地张着，似乎已经充分润滑，不需要再过多准备。  
  
神山飞羽真的身体似乎在邀请他长驱直入，富加宫贤人也这么照做了。他将腰带扯开，早就硬挺的阴茎跳了出来。没有Alpha能在Omega信息素的撩拨下还能保持冷静，富加宫贤人也从来没自信自己能做柳下惠。他将飞羽真翻了个面，青年的脊背就像雪山错落的走势，藏在黑色的衣物下。他把早就滚烫坚硬的下体对着神山飞羽真的股缝，手轻轻分开他的臀肉，缓缓地挺了进去。  
  
即使发情中的Omega会分泌天然的润滑剂，可Alpha的性器对于他们还是太大了。富加宫贤人感觉到柔软温热的软肉紧紧地包裹着他，他只能放满了速度，慢慢将自己全部放进去。神山飞羽真的喘息在他进来时就已经变成了呻吟，他双手撑着地板，脸埋进了自己的手里，想要把自己潮红的面藏起来。富加宫贤人靠在他的背上，一只手摸索着覆上神山飞羽真的手，手指从他的指缝里强硬地伸了进去，握紧了他的手。Omega的腺体就在他的面前，只要凑上去就可以标记。  
  
标记他！标记他！  
  
富加宫贤人的内心有个声音在疯狂地大喊，让他煎熬又快乐。他已经全部进到了神山飞羽真的体内，尚未被开发过的Omega体内紧致温软，他无师自通地抽动起来。肠肉缠着他，每一次抽出都像是挽留着他，而每一次进入时又被他狠狠劈开。富加宫贤人听见神山飞羽真逐渐变了调的呻吟，直至一声突然变大的哽咽，他看见了青年扬起的脖颈，还有他一时迷离的侧脸。他顶到了深处，一个火热、比起别的地方都更紧的地方。  
  
  
  
要标记飞羽真吗？  
  
  
  
能够紧紧抓牢自己的彼得潘这一事实让他心里冒出一股无与伦比的满足感，可标记他这件事无异于把他的翅膀拔下，让他永远无法离开自己身边。富加宫贤人的动作慢了下来，从一开始就在他心中挥之不去的愧疚感在此刻变得更强。  
  
唤回他神志的是衣袖处传来的轻微感觉。神山飞羽真用没被他抓着的那只手扯了扯他的衣角，一双红透了的眼睛瞅着他，一句话颤颤巍巍说了好几次才说完：  
  
“标……标记我……贤人。”  
  
如果这个时候他还有任何犹豫的话，那他大概不配被称为一个Alpha。富加宫贤人磨着飞羽真生殖腔的小口，即使是些许用力的顶撞，也可以听见青年断了一拍的呻吟。Alpha过大的性器对于Omega初经人事的生殖腔来说实在太大，富加宫贤人也不想伤着他，此时只能轻轻地顶着那个小口，缓缓地扩张。  
  
这对于神山飞羽真来说却是一种折磨。他扯着富加宫贤人的手，在他手背上咬了一口。“你快点……直接进来。”  
  
“我怕你疼。”  
  
“你这样更疼……啊！”  
  
他话音才落，富加宫贤人便直接闯了进去。那瞬间疼得他浑身发抖，但疼痛感缓下去后，更强烈的快感席卷而来。他感觉自己眼眶也跟着变得一塌糊涂起来，富加宫贤人的手探到他的面前，帮他擦去流得止不住的眼泪。Alpha的性器在他的生殖腔内胀大，肉壁紧紧地吸附着。成结的时候，富加宫贤人俯下身，咬上神山飞羽真的腺体。  
  
一室的纸墨味如同打翻了墨水瓶的书桌，神山飞羽真迷糊中想起了自己曾有一次打翻墨水瓶的经历，也是这种味道。那时候大概贤人还调笑他了吧？最后他们一起收拾，互相把墨水涂到对方脸上，两个人都像个小花猫一样。  
  
成结的过程持续了许久，第一次结合消耗的体力不少，当富加宫贤人终于从他体内出来后，神山飞羽真早就昏过去了。富加宫贤人帮他清理身子，看着青年身上青的紫的斑痕，富加宫贤人感觉到自己耳朵逐渐热了起来。发情期不是一次结合就能解决的，或许他们还得互帮互助个好几次。富加宫贤人叹了口气，只希望明天神山飞羽真醒来，还能记着他说过的“不后悔”的话。  
  


  



End file.
